Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle
by Ex-Overlord Azer Khushrenada
Summary: 10 years have passed since the defeat of Overlord Zenon. Peace has returned to Veldime, but who is this level 900 wounded man and what is Over Emperor? Adell x Rozalin Laharl x Flonne and OC x OC PM me if you want to Adopt this
1. Prologue 1

**Azer: ****Once upon a time……**

**Laharl: Start the story NOW!**

**Azer: Alright Alright……**

**Flonne: Now now…… Don't get Angry Laharl.**

**Laharl: Shut up Love Freak!**

**Flonne: Anyway Azer don't own Disgaea and Disgaea 2. If he owns it he already makes Prinnies an Overlord.**

**Prinny Squad: Dood! Please own Disgaea!**

**Laharl: You want to betray me Prinny? Take THIS Overlord Wrath.**

**Prinny Squad: DOOD!**

**Azer: While Laharl busy with Prinny, let's get to the story. You hear me!**

**Prinny Squad: Aye Aye…… DOOD! *BLAAAR***

**Laharl: Next will be you Azer! Meteor Storm!**

**Azer: OH SHIT! *BLAAAR* huh? Zero Damage?**

**Laharl: Oh Shit…… I forgot you are Level 9000.**

**Episode 0 A: Adell and Rozalin, and Laharl and Flonne**

After the Defeat of fake Overlord Zenon, The Peace has return to the Veldime. All of Demon in Veldime has become Human again (Except Adell and Rozalin of Course) Etna has found new subordinate named Hanako and return to Laharl Castle. Few weeks have passed after the battle. Rozalin was helping Adell mom cleaning their house. And Adell training few boys and girls incase a war will happen again. Everything was peaceful and happy. Then a night came, Adell called Rozalin to their favorite place, Reflecting Pond. Adell was waiting Rozalin came as he heard Rozalin Voice.

"Sorry for waiting" Rozalin apologize as they sit in front of the pond "So, why you call me here"

"I… A… Um……" Adell can't say a word, he already planning this all day and he was too nervous '_C'mon Adell, Just say it!' _His mind keeps yelling at Adell.

"Um… what?" asked Rozalin as she look at Adell face, Adell was total blush, then Rozalin giggle.

"What so funny?" asked Adell as his blush gone.

"I just saw you blushing and it's kinda cute" said Rozalin as she stop giggling and smile to Adell "So, what do you want to say?"

'_You are the bravest man and you can't say that word? What a pathetic man' _his mind yelling at him again. Then he somehow get his brave and ready to say what he want to say. _'Go get her Tiger'. _"Rozalin, you know that we love each other right?"

"Of course Adell, even Tink know that" Rozalin answered as she look at Adell face, he was blushing but keep an eye contact to Rozalin.

"So… I… I… I want you to marry me" Said Adell as he was blushing, the blush as same as his tie color. Rozalin was shocked when she heard him said the word that she dreamed every time. Then a tear drop from her eyes, it was a tear of Joy. Then she replied and hug him "I want too"

"You… You do?" asked Adell as he found the answer when Rozalin kiss him. Then they broke the kiss. "I take that as yes"

"Yes, Adell I want to marry you too" said Rozalin as she hugs him again but…

"OH SHI…" yelled Rozalin and Adell together as they fall to the pond. Then they look at each other and Laugh not feeling someone presence.

"Why you two are swimming in midnight zam" said a woman that always say Zam, Yukimaru.

"YUKIMARU!" yelled Rozalin and Adell together. "Why you come here?"

"I want just visiting you all zam" said Yukimaru as she came closer to the pond "Let I help you two, you two don't want to catch cold right? zam" then she grab Rozalin and Adell hand, but they pull Yukimaru to the pond. And they laugh together.

In a castle your already know. Laharl was sleeping in his grave. It was midnight and everybody including Prinny was sleeping except your already known Fallen Angel Flonne. She was watching a mecha anime in her rooms, and she was watching a romance part about a woman dead in her loves arm. She was crying because of the scene. Then she was sleep but she just can't sleep. Her mind filled with Laharl. While in Laharl room, Laharl was dreaming about Flonne. Then somehow Laharl and Flonne wake up at same time. And they stomach was sounded like there are a fight between Ghost and Zombie. They were hungry.

"I'm getting hungry… and why I have to dream her" said Laharl to himself. Then he stands up and walks to Etna rooms since Hanako was sleeping with Etna. He wants to order Hanako to cook, even though it was 3 in the morning. He was about to reach Etna rooms when he meet Flonne in the Hall.

"Flonne, what are you doing?" Asked Laharl to Flonne as they stop walking.

"I want to ask Hanako to cook" said Flonne she walk again, the Laharl follow her. "And how about you, what are you doing anyway?"

"Same as you" said Laharl as they reach Etna rooms only to find a paper in front of Etna rooms. Then Flonne take the paper and read it.

"I and Hanako will go to Veldime. If you want to eat and some shit like that, Do it yourself. And I take few Prinny with me. So, happy working" Flonne read and say the massage.

"Those damned! Why I have to cook myself?" Laharl was getting angry.

"I guess that was a good Idea…" said Flonne as she blushing, her dream was she and Laharl cook together and they kissing. Laharl was angry and his face is red, but not from angry but from his dream. His dream somehow same as Flonne, then he calm down a bit.

"I'm too hungry, let's cook together then" said Laharl as he walks to the kitchen.

"Eh… Wait for me" Flonne yelled to him as she chases him.

In the kitchen, there are one immobile Prinny sleeping with a bubble came from his mouth.

"What a poor Prinny…" Said Flonne as she searches some indigents, while Laharl try to find his favorite meat, then Flonne came back with a basket full of indigent. Laharl, please help me"

"What is it?" asked annoyed Laharl.

"Please cut the indigent" Flonne said as Laharl smirk. Then Laharl draw his sword.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" said Laharl as he cut the indigent into pieces while Flonne happily clap her hand. "Here Flonne" as Laharl put his sword in the place, Flonne was about to take the Indigent but she slipped and fall to Laharl. And when she opens her eyes she saw Laharl eyes and she feels his lips on her, And his hand on her breast. Flonne and Laharl was shock about this. Then Laharl close his eyes and enjoy the feeling while hug her. Flonne was shock but close her eyes too and enjoy the feeling. Then they broke the kiss.

"Laharl, I… I…" said Flonne embarrassed but she can't finish her word as Laharl kiss her.

"I Love you Flonne" Laharl just confess his feeling to Flonne. If Angel can have a heart attack, Flonne was already got heart attack. She was shocked and her heart beat was fast. Then she kisses Laharl.

"I Love you too Laharl" said Flonne as they kissing each other lips.

**Azer****: Nice huh?**

**Adell, Flonne, Laharl, and Rozalin: *Blush***

**Azer: The prologue is finished, isn't that right Kurtis?**

**Kurtis: *Hearing music from headphone***

**Azer: KURTIS!**

**Kurtis: *Still can't hear Azer***

**Azer: Shit, alright. The Prologue is finished. Just wait for next chapter. Bye then, don't forget to review.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Azer: if you still reading, that mean...**

**Laharl: Shut up...... Just continue the story.**

**Azer: Alright but can you stop yelling at me, my ear hurt.**

**Laharl: Fine, just continue this.**

**Rozalin and Adell: Azer doesn't own Disgaea and Disgaea 2, if he owns it, we already become couple from the start of Disgaea 2. And Prinny will be Overlord.**

**Prinny Squad: Peace Dood…**

Episode 0 B: The Wedding Plan.

"Sir Adell, Miss Rozalin… What have you done, Zam" said Yukimaru as she got up from the pond "You two making me wet Zam" (**Azer: Not that kind of wet**) then Adell and Rozalin follow Yukimaru.

"That was fun anyway" said Adell as he walk while grab Rozalin hand. Adell was happy because he will marry Rozalin soon. Now they already in the house, they have to explain why they were wet (**Azer: I already told you, not that kind of wet). **Now They were interrogated by Adell mother.

"Now, Care to explain me why you two are wet?" demand Adell mother as she sitting in the chair.

"We tripped to the pond" said Adell as he use dry towel to dry himself.

"Sir Adell and Miss Rozalin pull me to pond when I try to help them, zam" said Yukimaru as she put towel in her hair.

"Anyway I have good news mom" said Adell as he grab Rozalin hand and walk to his mom "We will married" the silence came to the house until…

"Congratulation you two" said a voice from upstairs, then Etna and Hanako came from Upstairs.

"When did you two come? You should give me a call" said Adell mom as she look to Adell "And Congratulation, So when the wedding?"

"Hey Adell, how about next week?" asked Rozalin as she take a step closer to Adell.

"As you wish Princess" answered Adell with a grin.

"Its getting late, you all should sleep. Yukimaru can sleep with me" said Adell mom as she goes to her bedrooms.

"Thank you zam, Good Night everyone Zam" said Yukimaru as they go to their rooms.

The midnight has come, everybody was sleeping. Adell, Rozalin, and Yukimaru have changed their cloth to Pajamas. Rozalin was unable to sleep, while Adell looking to the outside from his window. He was thinking why he still here and then his mind change to Rozalin. Then a knock came from his door.

"Who is it?" asked Adell not too loud.

"It's me, Rozalin. May I come in?" asked Rozalin from other side from door.

"Of course, just come in" then Rozalin came, she was wearing a light blue pajamas. "So, why you come here?"

"I can't sleep, and why you don't sleep too?" said Rozalin with a very soft voice as she take a step closer to Adell.

"I can't sleep too and I was thinking about something" said Adell as he look to outside again, Rozalin was came closer and put her head to Adell right shoulder and her left hand on his left shoulder.

"About what?" asked Rozalin with her very soft like whisper voice.

"I was thinking…… About you" said Adell as he put his hand on Rozalin hips, Rozalin was smiling when she heard what Adell says as she hug Adell tightly.

"I love you Adell, more than anything" said Rozalin as she hug Adell more tightly.

"I love you too Rozalin, more than I love mom, dad, Taro, Fight" said Adell as he lift Rozalin chin and kiss her lips. Rozalin too was kissing him back. Then they parted their lips.

"Can you close the window?" asked Rozalin as Adell nod and close the window.

(**Azer: That scene was restricted, since this story rated T, I can't put the scene. Don't worry I will write the scene in another story named "Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle Bonus")**

**Azer: Sorry because this story was short, since this part dedicated to Adell x Rozalin fans.**

**Adell and Rozalin: *Exhausted and Blushing***

**Azer: You like it?**

**Adell and Rozalin: That was great!**

**Adell: I love you Rozalin**

**Rozalin: I love you too Adell**

**Azer: Alright next chapter will be dedicated for Laharl x Flonne fans.**

**Prinny Squad: I'm sorry dood. When this prologue ends dood?**

**Azer: two or three more chapters…**

**Prinny Squad: That was very long for Prologue dood!**

**Azer: I know… I know… KURTIS…**

**Kurtis: *Sleeping with ear plug on ears***

**Azer: Oh great… Anyway see you in next chapter… Prinny, lend me your bom.**

**Prinny Squad: Aye Aye Dood…**


	3. Last Prologue Maybe

**Azer: Alright let's… Uh… Where's everyone?**

**Prinny: We send them to Overlord Baal Place dood**

**Azer: YOU WHAT?**

**Prinny: We told them that some stupid Overlord challenge Laharl and other dood.**

**Azer: Oh well, I hope they will safe. Anyway, let's get into the story, Prinny?**

**Prinny: Overlord Azer Khushrenada or often called Azer Yamato isn't own Disgaea, dood. So, please send your stupid Lawyer to become Prinny Dood.**

Episode 0 C: The Propose

Back to your already know Castle, Laharl was sleeping in his bed. Not his coffin bed, but his Father and Mother bed. Then Laharl wake up, confused why he sleep in his parent bed. Then from the Closet Flonne came wearing…

"Holy…" yelled Laharl as he sees Flonne came wearing her normal dress except it was very short, black colored, its Chest are is only covered with red fur , and a net like stocking. She was use a make up too, and she using a big, black, Fake Demon Wings making her like a Goddess of Death.

"Do you like it?" asked Flonne Innocently (**Azer: She just acting of course**) then she walk to Laharl.

"I don't like it… I LOVE IT" said Laharl as Flonne came closer and kiss Laharl.

"Glad you like it, it was your mother dress" said Flonne as she sits at the edge of the bed.

"You are very beautiful in that dress" said Laharl as he stand up and then something hit him "Wait a minute… How did you know about this room? Nobody know about this room except me"

"Well, I don't know either… I was waked up this morning and I already in here" said Flonne as she try to remember why they was in Laharl parents rooms and then they remember it and blushing. (**Azer: Want to know why they blushing? It was in Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle BONUS**)

"We drunk last night, didn't we?" asked Laharl as he keep blushing

"I remember that after the incident in the Kitchen, we cooking then we eat while drinking a wine and after that…" said Flonne as she blushing very red, Laharl too was blushing deeply. And then they silence for few minutes until…

"Flonne, there's something I want to give to you" said Laharl as he open the drawer, and he take a key. Then he walk to a picture of his parent and open it revealing some kind of door, and he open it with they, he take something and close it again. Then he crouching in front of Flonne and said "Do you want to make me the Happiest demon in the Netherworld and do you want to become a queen?" as he slid something in her finger, it was a ring with a red colored diamond. Laharl just propose Flonne.

Flonne was shocked and a tear start to running from her eyes and she said "I do, I want you to marry me. I want to make you the happiest demon, and I want to become your Queen" Flonne just accepted Laharl and he was happy and they kissing each other lips.

"I love you, Queen Flonne"

"I love you too, King Laharl"

**Azer: GREAT NEWS!**

**Kurtis: What is it?**

**Azer: The Prologue is finished!**

**Gordon: Congratulation!**

**Azer: Let me give you the preview of the story.**

10 years have passed since Overlord Zenon defeat; everything was fine until an Evil came back, Now Laharl, Adell, Flonne, Rozalin, and the other to save the world from the Evil. They will meet new friends and meet new enemies. And A wounded man with Level 900 came, who is he? Next, on Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle Episode 1: The Evil and The Knight.

**Azer: What do you think? Please Review. Bye Bye!**


End file.
